The One After Paris
by youdeservebetter
Summary: This occurs as the french class leaves Paris. ONE SHOT.


Maya had spent all summer avoiding thinking of Zig. The two had left off on such a good note and since he wasn't able to afford to come to Paris over the summer, she didn't want to spend her time there missing him. She decided to befriend Tristan because it'd help her keep her mind off Zig for a while. She felt that if she got to enjoy her time in Paris, it'd help her get over Cam quicker.

"I'm so sad that we're leaving Paris," Tristan barked at Maya as he took his seat next to her on the bus. "I wish we could live here forever."

As much as Maya enjoyed Paris, she was happy to come back home. It would've been a dark place to come back to, but she now had a candlelight waiting for her at home.

"I loved Paris but I don't know if I'd want to live here. For starters, my French wouldn't give me more than school supplies and some groceries," she joked. _Plus Zig isn't here, _she mentally added.

"Dites adieu aux paris, la classe!" Madame Jean-Aux announced over the intercom.

**(Forward to the plane ride)**

While Tristan spent the flight time either chatting with Miles or reading a magazine, Maya spent it imagining different scenarios of when her and Zig would finally be reunited. She avoided texting him all summer which was difficult. She knew he was poor so he probably wouldn't have flowers at hand but he could be at the airport with his skateboard in hand, he'd pick her up and spin her around and they'd share a slow, passionate kiss. Or maybe he'd have written a song for her and he'd have his guitar with him, ready to serenade her. They hadn't even officially started dating yet but Zig was the type to pamper her regardless. She drifted off to sleep imagining different scenarios.

**(A few hours later)**

_"We'll be landing in Toronto Pearson International soon!" _the flight attendant announced over the intercom. Maya woke up from the sound and immediately felt the jerk of the plane hitting the pavement. Once the plane officially reached the gate and passengers were being let off, Maya hurriedly retrieved her stuff hoping to see Zig outside.

"Well someone's in a rush to get home!" Miles said. "One would think you actually wanted to come back."

Alongside Miles came Tristan. And, of course, he had thrown in his own comment. "Yeah why would you want to come back to such a dump of a city?"

Maya simply rolled her eyes at them and continued out of the airplane. She eagerly looked around for Zig at the baggage claim but couldn't find him. She texted and called him but he hadn't responded. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't disappointed but she figured she'd be able to see him at school the next day.

"Looking for someone?" Miles said appearing behind her. "Because I'm right here!"

"No, I," Maya was frazzled, looking for the right words to say. "I was just seeing if my family came to the airport but I guess they'll be picking me up from school."

"Riiight, if that's the story you're gonna stick with," he replied arrogantly. "But one of these days, you're real feelings for me are gonna slip out and you're gonna wanna kiss me but I might just not let you."

Annoyed, Maya walked away. She figured Tristan would stick by his side on the bus back to school so she took a seat alone on the bus. Just then Winston came and sat by her. "Ignore Miles, he's a complete bonehead." Just then, Miles and Tristan walked down the aisle to sit behind Winston and Maya.

"Watch your tongue, Chewy! You're not gonna win girls over by insulting me," Miles responded before shooting a wink at Maya.

"Yeah Chewy!" Tristan annoyingly added. He always tried too hard to impress Miles.

Maya angrily turned back to Miles and said "If your head wasn't so far up your ass you'd see that no girl is actually interested in you and Winston has gotten more attention from girls than you ever will." She turned back around before Miles could say anything. She was a bit surprised at what she said but she stood by it. She had to deal with Miles' arrogance all summer, she didn't see Zig at the airport, and he hadn't responded to anything she sent yet, she was over dealing with Miles.

They arrived at the school around 10pm. It was a bit dark out and the lights were dim so it was hard to see. Maya spent the ride trying not to be too upset over not seeing Zig. She was walking off the bus when Miles trailed her.

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier. I just know when a girl wants me and clearly you're in denial," he said following her off the bus.

"Believe me, I don't want you," Maya replied slowly turning around and stepping off the bus. And there he was, sitting on the school steps with two bags of ketchup chips in hand. "It's him I want," she said with a big smile on her face and she took in the image of Zig.

Zig stood up smiling back at Maya. She quickly threw her bags aside and ran into his open arms. He lifted her off the ground, hugging her so tight. "I've missed you so much, Zig," she whispered in his ear, still being lifted in his arms.

"I've missed you too. So much," he said holding her even tighter. Finally, he settled her down on one of the higher steps, gently holding her hands. "I was gonna come to the airport but it's a bit of a skate."

She took out one of her hands from his hold and playfully pushed his shoulder. "And what's your excuse for not responding to my messages and calls, doofus?"

He sighed, slowly dropping her hands to her side and moving his hands to her waist. "You never replied to my messages over the summer! Plus, Damon took my phone. He said he was gonna trade it in for a better one. But I'll make sure those messages only get seen by me, I promise."

She put her hands on the side of his neck. "Well you get off easy this time, mister."

He slightly laughed moving his face closer to hers and stopped just before their lips were about to meet. Maya saw him moving closer and slowly closed her eyes, welcoming whatever action was about to occur but opened her eyes slowly as he stopped. Just then his voice dropped an octave as he said "tell me to stop if I'm moving too quick."

She looked in his eyes a bit before responding "this couldn't have come any sooner," she replied smiling brightly. He smiled, moving back to almost kissing her before he was stopped.

"Come on, chicken little! It's time to go!" Katie yelled from the car.

Maya was annoyed but she knew she couldn't get the kiss she wanted with Katie watching. "I'll see you at school tomorrow?" she said looking into his eyes.

Zig felt frazzled. "Uh, yeah, yeah, school. Tomorrow." Maya was walking down the steps to pick up her stuff but Zig quickly went to retrieve her things to take to Katie's car.

"Hello, Zig," Katie replied rather harshly. "You better not have fooled around with my little sister in Paris or I'll hunt you down!"

"Katie! Please! He didn't even go to Paris," Maya replied quickly.

Katie turned her attention to Maya then back to Zig. "Well I have my eye on you," she said getting into the driver's seat. Zig had packed away all her stuff into the trunk and closed it.

"Thanks for helping me," Maya said to him. "I'll see you tomorrow. Bye, Zig."

"Yeah, no problem. See you tomorrow," he replied still feeling a bit frazzled from before. He was about to walk away when Maya quickly kissed his cheek and hopped into the passenger's seat. He moved aside to let Katie reverse out. This was the first time in months that he smiled so much. For once, he couldn't wait to go to school.


End file.
